Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5r+7(8r-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -5r + {7(}\gray{8r-2}{)} $ $ -5r + {56r-14} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-5r + 56r} - 14$ $ {51r} - 14$ The simplified expression is $51r-14$